


The Owls

by korik



Series: A Dissertation in Memories [13]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Awkward Kissing, Blood, Confusion, F/M, Memory Related, cracks in the machine, indifference, mention of past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korik/pseuds/korik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all a picture's fault...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Owls

He’s shaggy and bloody, riddled with holes, she’s perfect and unscathed, though the mask is removed.

Why’d he ignored commands was not hers to question, not hers to - 

The crush of his lips against hers nearly causes her to jump, to scream, to fight back, feeling out of control, caught in a corner, about to be forced again, and again - 

She blinks.

His eyes are closed, but he’s shaking, the mechanical clicking of his arm permeating the air in time with the spasms that jolt into his bloodied face. 

Her brows meet in the middle, and her gut churns. Schooled to an impassive response to keep him calm, her hands crawl over the holes in his armor, and she picks out weapons like presents from their wrapping, taking her time to grab the med kit in his pack on the small of his back, stuff the bleeding holes with the precious white gauze, and yet not disturb the trembling kiss. 

She hasn’t decided if she likes it.

Maybe with more practice, when they’re not in a cramped corner, and he’s not bleeding out like - like a fool.


End file.
